Lizard
Lizards are a sentient race who inhabit Rivellon. 'Physiology' Tal and lean with good constitution lizards spend most of their life time taking care of their bodies, carefully implementing a rigid sport and nutrition regime improving their physical and mental prowess bringing their person to its pinnacleModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 23 - Tall, lean and generally hearty, lizards expend much energy and expense on the care and improvement of their physical selves.. Their height ranges from 6 to nearly 7 feet and weight between 130 and 230 pounds. Lizards are cold-blooded and born from eggs. It should be noted however that any comparison to snakes, toads and turtles is regarded as a great offense and is met with swift retribution as lizards believe they are descended from Ancient dragons themselvesModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 23 - Lizards are cold-blooded and born from eggs, though any comparison of themselves to lesser beings (such as common snakes or reptiles( will earn you swift retribution. 'Culture' 'Goverment' ' '''Lizards have an empire ruled by three houses: House of War , House of Law and House of Dreams . The empire in turn is ruled by an heir from House of War royal bloodlineModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 25 - Their success rests on its framework on a solid foundation - the three legged stool formaed by three main power-houses: House of War, House of Law, and Dreams. 'Religion' Lizards mainly worship their creator Seven God Zorl-Stissa to whom they pay tribute with their feats be they from war or other area as Zorl-Stissa values perfection. Lizards also pay tribute to the Divine One since he is regarded as an Avatar of all of the Seven Gods . 'Family' ' Family is the primary unit in Ancient Empire and is mainly regarded as a means of continuing and preserving each of the progenitors lineage. This means that when comes the time for a lizard to choose a partner they mainly judge qualities as position, fitness, attractiveness, intelligence and dimplomacy. Love in Ancient Empire is mostly considered as a bonusModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 27 - When it comes time for a lizard to choose a mate, qualities such as attractiveness, fitness, position, and diplomacy, are paramount. Willingness is considered a bonus.. This implies that any physical, mental or emotional handicap are considered as extremely shameful and some extremist parents would go so far as to murder their child than have their bloodline polluted with imperfection. The ideal of perfection begins with blood and extends to all of the family aspects as parents push their children to excell in all areas of life. Especially in sport, intelligence and social activities.Modern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 27 - Physical, mental or emotional flaws are considered hugely shameful. Some parents will go so far as to murder a ‘strange’ child rather than have it poison their reputation and muddy the bloodline. The ideal of perfection may begin with blood, but it extends into every aspect of the lizard family. Parents push their children to excel physically, intellectually, and socially, and the cost of failure can be high. Lizards are also highly competitive as there can be only one on top. This leads to high- profile or bloody rivalries which can get solved ither by House of Law or House of WarModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 27 - The competitive zeal within lizard society very often leads to high-profile, sometimes bloody rivalries, many of which end up resolved temporarily by the House of Law or permanently by the House of War. Thanks to the ideal of perfection the Ancient Empire has some of the finest athletes, warriors, scholars and artists across Rivellon but at the same time produces the highest number of exile and disinherited castawaysModern Chronicles of Reapers´s Coast by Cranley Huwbert, page 27 - Thus, the Ancient Empire produces some of the finest athletes, warriors, scholars, and artists in the realm, while also producing an inordinate number of exiles and disinherited castaways. . '''Appearance in games 'Dragon Commander' *In Divinity: Dragon Commander you encounter Edmund, lizard princess and lizard advisor. Lizard dragon form is that of a Zephyr Dragon 'Divine Divinity' *In Divine Divinity there is only one friendly member of the lizard race and that is Goemoe who later becomes the representative of lizard race in Council of Seven. Otherwise lizards are mostly an enemy npcs found in dungeons or forests with high humidity. 'Divinity original sin 2' 'Racial Talents' *Spellsong *Sophisticated 'Racial ability' Dragon's Blaze. In Divinity Original Sin 2 you can play as either custom female or male lizard or as a Red Prince. 'Divinity Original Sin Gameboard' in Divinity Original Sin board game you can play as Red Prince or Farzanah. 'Divinity Fallen Heroes' In Divinity Fallen Heroes the player can have the Red Prince (Emperor) in their party during mission or other unnamed lizard Godwoken . Gallery Lizard(female).png|This is a female lizard chracter screenshot from Early Access of DOS2 Lizard(male).png|This is a screenshot of male lizard character from Early Access of DOS2 Notes *This description for lizard in creation tab is used in early access: References ru:Ящеры Category:Races